


have your fun, have it all

by atomicwonderwoman



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/atomicwonderwoman
Summary: He walks onto the roof with all the natural swagger of the king of the summer, his confidence not learnt but ingrained in every inch of his body, in every move. In the spring in his steps, in his straight back and head held high. And he looks the part, with bright blonde hair and sun-kissed skin, the freckles covering his nose not visible from afar but he knows the exact location of every single one of them. The only thing he’s missing is a paper crown but that can be easily remedied with some pink paper and scissors.It was a long day but they’re going home at last.





	have your fun, have it all

He walks onto the roof with all the natural swagger of the king of the summer, his confidence not learnt but ingrained in every inch of his body, in every move. In the spring in his steps, in his straight back and head held high. And he looks the part, with bright blonde hair and sun-kissed skin, the freckles covering his nose not visible from afar but he knows the exact location of every single one of them. The only thing he’s missing is a paper crown but that can be easily remedied with some pink paper and scissors. And he still has some eyeliner, to emphasize the almond shape of his eyes, left after the shoot, smeared in the corners of his eyes. But the amber irises glint with joy and the smile curving his lips seems genuine. His white teeth are perfect, too perfect one may say. He doesn’t care about that anymore or so he tells himself. On the bad days, he reminds himself of the picture from his childhood that he saw, where he grins with braces on and it makes him feel better about himself. It’s not competition with him anymore but it’s not so easy to get used to. 

It’s one of the warmer days of the summer and even though he’s well accustomed to the heat, his uncovered arms are glistening with sweat. He envies this, having always felt better in the chilly embrace of winter. He watches him make his way through the crowd, greeting and smiling to the cameras, yet as soon as the photo is taken, his eyes wander, looking for something, for someone. It feels so good to know the reason why he’s not entirely there, with them. In other circumstances, this would be a nice advantage to have. He’s stopped by someone who dies to talk to him, laughs at the jokes, politely accepts a drink but quickly moves on, never staying too long in one place.

Watching him work the crowd is always mesmerizing - he seems so cordial, so genuinely interested in what the people talking to him are saying. They are so happy when he pays his attention to them that they can’t see that his smile is just a tad too narrow. That, though he’s perfected this art through the years, his eyes are never fully engaged. But he’s good enough at it that few notice and it’s not like his smile looks any different in the photo shoots he does for work. It’s always fake, even the excitement. Until their eyes meet, over the heads of the people gathered. That’s the moment it changes, when it becomes genuine, in the moment when the time stops for them, just for a heartbeat and he pushes through to get to him. That’s when his smile becomes wider and his eyes smile as well, they wrinkle at the corners and the fatigue disappears, replaced with purpose.

The excitement is in his arms that grab the ledge when he leans over and his soft lips meet Tooru’s. It's when, if it wasn’t for Tooru’s arms around Kise’s neck, he’d fall over the ledge, onto the street. It’s excitement but it’s also something more, bigger than Kise, bigger than Tooru. He wraps his legs around Kise just to make sure he’s safe but then it also brings them closer which, despite it being so warm, doesn’t bother him at all. Their bodies stick to each other and Kise’s breath is hot, his mouth sweet from the drinks he’s had. He smells like his body wash and Tooru envies him the shower he must have taken before coming here. There are a whistle and a laugh but all that fades to the background, silenced by Kise’s breathing, his pulse under Tooru’s fingers, his breath and their closed eyes. He may have spilled his water because there’s something wet and cold running down his chest but why would he care when he finally has Ryouta here, in his arms. 

They break apart with a smack way too soon. The sun shines behind Kise’s head, making his hair look like a halo, making it harder to look at him, to take in the shadows under his eyes and smeared eyeliner. He couldn’t see it from afar but now, that he’s so close, his cheekbones stick out just a fraction more than before and the clothes are a tiny bit too loose. Tooru sighs and shakes his head. Kise shrugs and bites his lower lip. Tooru smiles again and ruffles his hair then lets go of his waist to stand up on his own.

“I’m taking you home, Ki-chan” he whispers, standing on his tiptoes. Kise nods and follows him out of the roof, down to the street, to Iwa-chan’s car parked nearby. They’re already packed - it has been a plan all along and Tooru is giddy at the prospect of driving him all the way back to their new home at his university. Their university. He lets go of Kise’s hand and they get into the car. It feels like walking into the oven, pre-heated just enough to burn them to crisp. He opens the windows but little does it do to make it better. He glances at Kise who’s chewing a gum but his jaw is moving sluggishly and he’s stifling a yawn. Tooru takes off the parking and Kise guides him out of the city, his voice getting quieter and yawns more frequent.

The sky is turning red as they get onto the highway. The windows are still halfway open because, for all good that came with the car when Iwaizumi inherited it from his brother, the air-conditioning wasn’t included. He put on one of the CDs but they quickly turned down the volume, Iwaizumi’s taste in music never agreed with either of them. He looks to the side where Kise is sitting, though it would be more appropriate to say he is sprawled on the passenger’s seat, with his eyes closed behind the sunglasses. His chest is rising in slow breaths and his mouth is slightly open. Tooru can’t help but smile. After all the work he’s been doing for the last few weeks, Kise deserves a good rest. He yawns and focuses back on the road. It's so boring, driving on the highway surrounded by sound screens, passing the cars. He envies Kise his spot just a little, it would be great to be able to fall asleep. He curses his pride, he should have accepted Iwa-chan’s offer to drive. That way he would be snuggling with Kise in the backseat instead of trying to get home in one piece.

However, he can't say he minds being the driver too much. It makes him feel like an actual adult which is so stupid but the pleasure is all the same. He's a grown up man, driving his boyfriend home. It’s a good feeling. Makes his back straighten and chest puff just a bit. Makes up for the inconvenience.

When they arrive, it’s already dark and the moon replaced the sun, shining brightly, even though the city lights make a fine competition for it, illuminating the sky, giving it the pinkish hue. Tooru stops at the parking lot and quietly sneaks out of the car. It got chilly and he shudders. He calls Iwa-chan, who helps him move the luggage into the apartment while Kise sleeps soundly. At last, when all their things are already upstairs he gently shakes Kise. He mumbles something and half-asleep leans over Tooru’s shoulder. Iwa-chan doesn’t say a thing and helps to carry him inside. They lay him on the bed where Kise curls and not a minute passes before he’s asleep. Tooru whispers “Thank you” to Iwaizumi who just waves his hand and goes to his room.

Alone with Kise, all Tooru wants is to lay next to him but he showers first. Clean and refreshed, he leaves the car keys and documents on the table for Iwa-chan to find in the morning. Then, he goes back to their room, takes Kise’s tank and shorts off carefully, leaving him only in his underwear. To the testament of his fatigue, Kise doesn’t move, doesn't make the tiniest sound. Only then Tooru lies down beside him and spoons him from behind. It’s warm enough that they don’t need covers but he throws a thin blanket over them just in case. He throws his arm over Kise and closes his eyes when a hand covers his. It's warm and bigger than his, calloused in slightly different spots. He snuggles closer with a gentle smile, slowly drifting away.

He’s home.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> meet me on [tumblr](http://atomicwonderwoman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
